Crayon Shin-chan
Japanese |dubbing_studio1 = Vitello Productions |dubbing_studio2 = Media Concepts |dubbing_studio3 = FUNimation Entertainment |dubbing_studio4 = Red Angel Media |director1 = Paul Vitello |director2 = Michael Sorich |director3 = Zach Bolton |director4 = Laura Bailey |director5 = Russell Wait2016 update | Russell Wait. Retrieved January 5, 2018. |recorded = 2001-2002 2003 2006-2011 2015 |country = United States Hong Kong |orig_country = Japan |episodes = 940+ 130 (Vitello/Phuuz) 78 (FUNimation) 26 (LUK) |year = 1992-present }}Crayon Shin-chan (クレヨンしんちゃん Kureyon Shin-chan), also known as Shin Chan, is a Japanese anime based on the manga series written and illustrated by Yoshito Usui. The show first began airing on TV Asahi in 1992, and is ongoing as of 2018, with over 940 episodes. The series has had various localization attempts for English-speaking viewers, with the most well known a gag-dub by FUNimation that aired on Adult Swim. Dubbing History Vitello & Phuuz Dub The series was first dubbed into English by Vitello Productions in Burbank, California through 2001–2002, when TV Asahi and Lacey Entertainment decided to market the series worldwide. The dub featured veteran voice actors such as Kath Soucie, Russi Taylor, Grey DeLisle, Pat Fraley, Eric Loomis and Anndi McAfee playing the characters. During the early 2000s, it ran on Fox Kids (and later Jetix) in the United Kingdom, on Fox Kids in Australia and on RTÉ Two in Ireland. Many characters had their names changed to American-sounding ones, the original background music was completely replaced with new background music, and scenes with nudity were edited to remove any signs of indecent exposure. Most adult jokes were re-made into family-friendly jokes, and the profanity was edited out. However, the frequent appearance of Shinnosuke's naked buttocks, as well as humor relating to breast-size and sexual themes, remained in the finished product. Some episodes that displayed adult material and mature content were not dubbed at all. Additionally, the episodes were dubbed out of their original order which created continuity errors. For example, episode 29 shows Shin bringing his classmates to visit his newborn sister, episode 30 shows his sister coming home from her birth in the hospital and in episode 52 it was revealed that Shin was going to have a sister. In 2003, Phuuz Entertainment was commissioned by Lacey Entertainment to continue the dub in similar style as the Vitello dub. However, the Phuuz dub contained none of the original voice cast from Vitello's, with all the characters voices being replaced with a different talent pool. The Phuuz dub was pitched to Adult Swim for an U.S. broadcast, but was rejected, as they felt that it was better suited to a younger audience. 52 episodes have been produced of the Vitello dub and at least 78 episodes of the Phuuz dub. Vitello and Phuuz episodes lasted on an average 21 minutes and contained three segments of 5 to 7 minutes. As both dubs have never been released in the US and had limited release in other countries, they are very difficult to find, with the Phuuz dub being near-impossible to find. FUNimation Dub FUNimation Entertainment acquired the Shin-chan North America license in 2006. As per all international licenses for the series, TV Asahi remained a licensing partner for North America. FUNimation's dub features their Texas-based cast of voice actors. FUNimation's dub was in a comedic gag-dub style, similar to ADV Films' dub of Ghost Stories, and takes many liberties with the source material and was heavily Americanized. Similar to the Vitello dub, episodes of the series were dubbed out of their original order, and segments were reordered. Additionally, many characters had their names changed to American-sounding ones (though much less compared to the previous attempts, most name changes were for comedic purposes). Many sexual references, dark humor, and references to current popular American culture were added. New, previously non-existent backstories were created, as well as significantly different personalities for the characters. For instance, the unseen father of Nene (known in the dub as "Penny") was suggested to be physically abusive toward both his wife and daughter, and this was used as a source of black humor. Principal Ench was rewritten as a half Cuban, half Gypsy man with a complicated prior life that includes a stint as a magician, in which he accidentally injured scores of audience members. Masumi Ageo (known in the dub as "Miss Polly"), Shinnosuke's teacher, was rewritten as a kinky nymphomaniac, while Shin's schoolmate, Kazama, (known in the dub as "Georgie") was portrayed as a hawkish conservative. The first 52 episodes of the dub aired on Adult Swim. All three seasons, 26 episodes per season, have also been released on DVD. Season 3, released in 2011, culminated in the official finale, effectively ending the Funimation series. Netflix streamed the series in the United States from April 6, 2011 until November 13, 2012. Seasons 1, 2, and 3 are available for streaming on the US version of Hulu, they are also available for streaming in the US on the streaming service of Funimation. LUK Internacional Dub A fourth English dub of Crayon Shin-chan was produced in Hong Kong by Red Angel Media in 2015 and was commissioned by LUK Internacional, the company that produces the Spanish, Portuguese, the second Italian and the second French dubs of Crayon Shin-chan and commissioned the Doraemon dub that aired on Boomerang UK. The dub was translated from LUK Internacional's Spanish dub, which is close to the Japanese original and has no censorship. The first three volumes of the dub were released in the European and South African Nintendo 3DS eShop on December 22, 2016, and the fourth and fifth volumes were released on December 29, 2016. South Korean English Dub In South Korea, 12 segments of the anime were dubbed into English and released on learn English VCDs and DVDs. In this dub, Shin-chan's name is changed into "Shin Jjanggu" (新짱구), which is coined by his original Japanese name and the Korean word "jjanggu" (짱구) for "protruding forehead." In Korea, the animated version is severely censored compared to the original Japanese version. The voice cast for the South Korean English dub is currently unknown. Cast Additional Voices LUK Dub *Michael C. Pizzuto - Hiroshi Nohara *Russell Wait Character Names Notes *Many foreign dubs are based on the Vitello/Phuuz dub, using the same censorship and Americanized name changes, including the Spanish dub. *Both Kath Soucie and Grey DeLisle have expressed strong distaste for the series. Soucie said that had the contract not expired, she would have quit herself, as she found the characters unlikable and wasn't pleased with the show's humor. DeLisle has admitted that she only did the dub for money, saying that the show was awful and its humor didn't translate well into English, with her even saying "I'm going to go to hell for this. This is, like, really bad for my soul." *FUNimation originally intended to release their first Shin-chan DVD with an accompanying Japanese audio track and English subtitles, but wound up unable to clear the rights. Considering the dub consisted of cut and spliced skits from different episodes (many having aired many years apart), it may have also been difficult to have the rights to each original segment's audio cleared. *The oldest vignette featured in FUNimation's dub is from 1995. Transmission Video Releases References External Links *''Crayon Shin-chan'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Anime Category:Anime from the 1990's Category:Anime from the 2000's Category:Anime from the 2010's Category:American Dubbing Category:Hong Kong Dubbing Category:Dubs from the 2000's Category:Dubs from the 2010's Category:FUNimation Category:Anime Aired on Adult Swim Category:Multi-Dubs